deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Comeback Battle 2: Hawke vs Sir Daniel Fortesque
Tonight on Comeback, we have a clash of two of fantasies greatest heroes! In corner one, we have Hawke, champion of Kirkwall and defender of the mages! In corner two, we have Sir Daniel Fortesque, the undead hero of Gallowmere and slayer of the evil wizard Zarok! When these two champions clash, only one can prevail! But who? To find out, we'll compare their weapons, their skills, and their greatest adventures to find out...WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Hawke Bio: Born in the town of Lothering, Hawke lived alongside his Mage sister Bethany and jealous younger brother Carver, and did his best to be man of the family after his father died. But then, the Blight struck, and due to Loghain's betrayal of King Cailian, the Darkspawn were allowed to march unopposed to Lothering. Barely escaping with their lives, Hawke's family met a new ally, Aveline, and her husband, Wesley, who dies of the Taint during the groups meeting with the Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. Despite the death of Carver, Hawke and company escaped to the city of Kirkwall, where Aveline became part of the city guard and Hawke and Bethany enrolled with a mercenary company to work off their way into the city. Hawke became deeply embroiled in the growing strife between the Mages and the Templars and other affairs of Kirkwall as he meets Anders, a former Grey Warden possessed by a spirit of Justice, Varric, a dwarves rouge who wishes to recruit Hawke on a quest to the Deep Roads, Merril, a Dalish blood mage, Isabella, a shipwrecked pirate, and Fenris, a Tevinter elf with a deep hatred against mages due to his lyrium scars. Despite Hawke's best efforts, Bethany dies of the Taint on the Deep Roads, and Hawke returns with Varric bitter and angry. Hawke also becomes entangled in a growing unrest between the people of Kirkwall and the Qunari, a race of large, pale, and seemingly peaceful beings stuck in Kirkwall. As Hawke and the Arishok of the Qunari talk to one another, they grow a deep respect for one another, which leads to the fed-up Arishok demanding a duel with Hawke in return for the safety of Kirkwall during the Qunari's massive invasion of the city. Hawke overpowers and kills the Arishok, who dies stating the Qunari shall return. Hawke is deemed the Champion of Kirkwall, and he becomes a figurehead and major player between the tension of the mages and Templars. After a final argument between Knight Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino, a fed-up Anders destroys the Chantry, killing everyone inside of it and forcing Meredith to initiate the Act of Annulment, which orders all Templars to kill every Mage in the city. Hawke stands with Orsino, and most of his group does as well, with an enraged Fenris leaving to assist the Templars. Hawke's party helps fight off the initial Templar assault, and is forced to kill Orsino after the distraught First Enchanter resorts to blood magic, turning into a Harvester that Hawke personally finishes off. Hawke fights his way through the remaining Templar and Mage forces (alongside being forced to kill Fenris) and confronts an insane Meredith, who orders her troops to execute Hawke and his companions. Knight Captain Cullen defies Meredith, and alongside numerous other allies, helps Hawke kill Meredith, who is revealed to have used the Lyrium idol Varric's brother Bartrand abandoned Hawke in the Deep Roads for. Hawke and party escape Kirkwall as it (and Thedas) erupt into chaos with mages doing battle with Templars. Hawke's party slowly split up, all except for Hawke and Isabela, who vanished without a trace. Sir Dan Bio: Sir Daniel Fortesque was the righteous and courageous hero of Gallowmere, who enthralled the king with his tales of heroism and adventure, and was promoted to the head of Gallowmere's armies. But what Sir Dan didn't mention was that he was a coward and a liar, his stories entirely made up for entertainment. When the evil wizard Zarok arrived, Sir Dan led Gallowmere's armies to defeat him...and was immediately defeated, struck down by an arrow through his eye. Due to his lies, Sir Dan was refused entry to the Hall of Heroes, and was resurrected much later when Zarok returned again, this time as Gallowmere's last hope. Sir Dan armed himself with some of the weapons of Gallowmere's greatest heroes and set out on his quest, defeating Zarok and saving Gallowmere, alongside earning his place in the Hall of Heroes. Time and again, Gallowmere would come under danger and Sir Dan would rise again to defeat the threat, as Gallowmere's most determined guardian. Weapons of the Warriors Hawke Close-Range: Fadeshear and Lion of Orlais. Fadeshear was a legendary sword wielded by numerous warriors in battles against demons, each time being made stronger with every victory or defeat, while the Lion of Orlais was a shield wielded by the Orlesian prince Emile Deveraux, who used it to win several battles where the odds were decidedly against him. Mid-Range: Fereldan Greatsword. A weapon wielded by Hawke during his families escape from Fereldan, it requires that Hawke hold it in two hands to use it most effectively. Long-Range: Jackal's Longbow. Looted from the corpse of the High Dragon, the Jackal's longbow was a weapon of the infamous silver tounged trickster named Corsa, who was tricked by a bear into the cave of the High Dragon, where he was immediately eaten. Magic: Fireball. A magical blast of fire emitted from Hawke's hands, it scorches the vicinity of impact and sends any nearby targets flying. Armor: Mantle of the Champion. A legendary suit of armor, Hawke wore it during the chaotic first battle of the Mage-Templar war when he fought Knight Commander Meredith. Dragonage20112.jpg|Hawke wields Fadeshear and the Lion of Orlais Hawke with Longsword.jpg|Hawke attacks a Darkspawn with the Fereldan Greatsword 315px-Jackal's Longbow.jpg|Sebastian uses the Jackal Longbow Bethany Fireball.jpg|Bethany casts Fireball Mantle of the champion Warrior.jpg|The Warrior version of the Mantle of the Champion. (Pretend Hawke isn't wearing the silly helmet.) Sir Daniel Close-Range: Magical Sword and Shield. A magical set of weapons given to Sir Dan as he sets out on his quest, the sword was designed to cut as many foes as possible without dulling, and the shield to be stronger than any other shield. Mid-Range: Hammer. A slow, heavy hammer that supposedly belonged to Thor, it dealt slow, devastating strikes with a ring of fire area effect. Long-Range: Longbow. A generic longbow with no magical powers or effects. Magic: Lightning Spell. A spell that allowed its wielder to shoot lightning at foes. Charging it allowed for a more powerful attack that hit multiple foes. Armor: Knight's Armor. Sir Dan is commonly depicted wearing metal armor that covers him everywhere except his head and his arms. Sir Dan Sword.png|Sir Dan's Sword Sir Dan Shield.png|Dan's Shield Sir Dan Hammer.png|The Hammer Sir Dan Bow.png|Dan's Longbow Sir Dan Lightning.png|All-Stars Dan using the lightning spell Sir dan all-stars.jpg|Dan in his standard knight armor X-Factors Hawke vs Sir Daniel 100 Combat Experience 70 Sir Daniel was a false hero and a liar, and his lack of real bravery and skill cost him his life in his first battle with Zarok. While he earned his title as a hero later on when he came back and stopped Zarok once and for all, he simply hasn't been active nearly as long as Hawke, whose adventure has spanned more than a decade and pitted him against foes like the High Dragon, the Varterall, and the Harvester, alongside having singlehandedly fought and ended two wars. 80 Strength 90 Sir Dan being undead enables him to accomplish feats that normal humans couldn't do, like lift heavy weaponry as if it were nothing, and wield with great power. While Hawke is a warrior that can go toe-to-toe with Qunari and the Arishok with ease, he still has human constraints. 85 Intelligence 75 Sir Dan is never portrayed as incredibly smart or incredibly stupid over the course of MediEvil, while Hawke often is shown using his intellect to lead his party over the course of numerous battles, including rallying the entire party in the final battle with the Templars. 65 Training 50 Sir Dan had no training in life, mainly because it would have made people realize that he was a fake. While he eventually did eventually train alongside Gallowmere's greatest heroes, it simply can't match Hawke's actual army training alongside the Fereldan military at Ostagar. 85 Armor/Durability 90 Hawke wields a piece of incredibly strong armor, capable of holding out against numerous attacks from a variety enemies, but he still has human weaknesses, like organs and blood. Sir Dan, being a skeleton, has no such weaknesses. He can survive decapitation and removing his limbs, and can eventually piece himself back together. 90 Brutality 70 Sir Dan will fight his way through undead foes, but he won't just simply start a fight with the intention of killing out of anger like Hawke will. Hawke has killed hundreds of enemies over the course of Dragon Age II, sometimes in self-defense, sometimes not. Notes *The battle will be set 6 months after the events of Dragon Age II, and in between Medievil and Medievil 2. *It will be set in Gallowmere. *The situation: After the events of The Last Straw, Hawke and company have fled Kirkwall, with the group each going their separate ways after a while except for Hawke, and his lover, Isabella. A mysterious group of mages, fearing that Hawke will escape without punishment for allowing Anders to kill Grand Cleric Elthina, plan to resurrect Sir Dan once more to attack Hawke when he arrives in Gallowmere to lay low. Sir Dan, tricked into believing Hawke is a villain, agrees to go after Hawke in order to protect the city he loves. Category:Blog posts